


Lost

by Sumi



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Loss of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: After months of no contact, Lara finally sees Sam again.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/gifts).



Lara awoke to a rattling of her doorknob. Instantly, Lara jumped to her feet, reaching for her gun. She cocked it, slowly making the short trip to the front door.

“Lara?” The muffled voice sounded like Sam’s, but that couldn’t be possible. Sam was supposed to be in jail.

They hadn’t spoken in months. Anytime Lara tried to visit, Sam refused to see her. For a second, Lara wondered if she were hearing things and imagining it all. This was entirely likely because Sam really shouldn’t be here. It made no sense.

“Lara, I know your there. Open up please? I need help.” There was no doubt about it now. Sam really was at her door, begging for help.

When Lara finally stumbled towards the door, she wrenched it open. Sam stood in the hall looking much thinner and paler than Lara remembered Sam being. She was hunched over, hair covering her face.

It made for a pitiful sight.

“Sam, what are you doing here? I thought--”

Sam finally looked up, eyes gaunt. “I broke out. It was terrible in there Lara and I know I put myself there but being locked up, unable to leave…” Sam took a breath. “It reminded me of Yamatai.”

“How?” It was the only word Lara could think to say to such a statement.

”Her,” Sam whispered. “She’s always there, Lara. Waiting and watching. I’ll never escape her.”

Lara wrapped her arms around Sam. “We’ll figure it out later, Sam. I promise.” If only Lara could believe her own words. She did not want to make false promises ; especially to Sam of all people.

In her arms, Sam trembled. She slowly returned the embrace and rested her forehead against Lara’s shoulder. Holding Sam brought up feelings in Lara she’d long since buried. They’d always been close before Yamatai. Lara wanted so badly to go back how they used to be but sometimes, you couldn’t go back.

“How?” Sam croaked out, tears soaking the sleeve of Lara’s thin t-shirt.

Lara inwardly flinched. “I don’t know, Sam, but if I have to scour the world looking for an answer, I will.”

At this, Sam actually let out a weak laugh that tugged at Lara’s heart. “That sounds like the Lara I know.” It was great to hear Sam laugh again, but also gut wrenching because of how broken it sounded. 

The police would be looking for Sam unless Himeko intervened. Lara feared the power the goddess wielded. Somewhere inside Sam resided Himeko, an angry and vengeful goddess biding her time and inflicting wrath where she saw fit.

Lara blamed herself for Himeko's possession of Sam. She pushed to find Yamatai; determined to follow in Lord and Lady Croft's footsteps. Logically, Lara realized Sam played an active role in wanting and planning the expedition. It was easier, however, for Lara to internalize the blame.

“Would you like some tea?” Lara asked, trying to steer the conversation towards something normal.

Sam nodded weakly. “I would. Thank you, Lara.”

She walked into the kitchen, intent on making tea as quickly as she could. Given Sam’s state, Lara didn’t want to leave her alone for long. When Lara returned with the tea, she found Sam sitting hunched over at the edge of her bed.

“Sam? The tea’s done.”

A chuckle escaped Sam but just from the tone, Lara knew it wasn’t Sam. “Hello, Lara. I recall you telling, Sam you’d find a way to expel me from this body,” Himeko murmured, slowly turning to look at Lara. Her eyes were tinted gold, a sure sign Himeko was in control. “Our souls are now entwined. You can not separate us without killing her.”

Lara swallowed and struggled to contain her emotions. “I refuse to believe that.”

“Refuse all you like. It will only make it all the more amusing when you realize it’s indeed the truth.” Another laugh escaped Himeko, before Sam’s body began to sway almost violently. The next works Sam spoke were ones of confusion and fear. “Lara? Did she come out again?”

“Sam--”

“Fuck!” Sam cried.

For a moment all Lara could do was stand there. Eventually she moved towards Sam and pulled her into another embrace. Sam’s lips found Lara’s and at least for a while, everything seemed like it would be okay.


End file.
